Devil
by pres2k
Summary: Darkness. That's all he knows right now. He can't find a trace of happiness until every single one of them is dead. He is Naruto Uzumaki and he will change this world.


There was a story about a hero. A story about a boy who had the power to overcome his oppressors and accomplish his dreams. A boy who had numerous allies and friends with him as he fought to save the world against The Founder and The Celestial Being. This is not his story. This is the story of the one who is oppressed; the one whose destiny is forever altered due to the foolishness of man.

" **Kyubi** " Tailed Beast, Summons

"Kyubi" Humans

" _ **Kyubi**_ " Jutsus

 **Devil Chapter 1**

Pain. That's what he felt as long as he can remember. Whether it was the mental pain he felt his whole life as he was ignored by the villagers or the physical pain he felt as he was beaten to an inch of his life by those same people. Until recently, he never knew why he was treated this way. He didn't know why the villagers avoided him like the plague on a good day and damn near kill him on a bad. But in-between those, they referred to him as one thing when he got their attention.

The demon brat.

They treated him like this even before he started pulling pranks so that can't be the reason why he was hated. He thought it was because of something his parents did that's why the Hokage always changed the subject whenever he asked about who they were. But no matter what they did, that shouldn't warrant this much hate. Why should he get punished for something he doesn't remember?

After what happened during the Mizuki incident, everything became clear. The Yodaime had cursed him by making him the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. When he asked the Hokage about why he was chosen, his best excuse was that "The Yodaime thought you were the best choice to save the village". So by saving the village, he damned the fate of an unknown child? Pathetic. Those same people that man wanted to save so badly can't even tell the difference between the container and the contained.

With that knowledge, his respect for his idol lowered to a miniscule level. The fact that the Sandaime of all people kept this information from him his whole life was painful. One Hokage ruined his life and the other has been doing nothing but lying to him was enough to shatter his image of them completely. If it wasn't for the Yodaime, he could've lived a normal life where he wasn't scared to celebrate his birthday or suffering from loneliness. He wasn't sure if he could even trust the Sandaime. He thought that man actually cared about him. Why did he have to learn the truth from someone like Mizuki instead of one of the people he idolized?

He can't remember a time where he was truly happy, free from the darkness around him. The persona that he shows the world is just that; a persona. He is far from the happy, idiotic kid that everyone thinks he is. He thought the best way for people to notice him was to pull pranks and be loud and obnoxious. Even if he did annoy everyone, they would still notice him. Attention is attention regardless if it's negative or positive. As he thought about it, the only reason the Sandaime probably only gave him attention so that he can keep him in check. A weapon in control is less dangerous when it is wielded in the right hands. And what better way to control a jinchuriki than to befriend one and keep him close.

Now here he was, tied to a support beam in an abandoned warehouse just because he became that weapon.

None of this would've happened if he was born on a different day or not born at all.

A kick to his forehead knocked him out of his train of thought, causing him to cough up some blood. His orange jacket and shirt were completely missing, showing off the cuts and stab marks that were caused by this torture session. His right eye was swollen shut and his vision was beginning to blur. Naruto looked up and stared at the man that put him through this. No noticeable feature was present due to the man wearing a black hoodie and a red demon mask.

"You know brat." The man walked over and grabbed Naruto by his hair. "This is the most satisfying day of my life." Naruto could only stare at the man with his good eye as he pulled him closer. "I get to do this village a service by ending your miserable life." He let go and punched Naruto in his swollen eye.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The man only scoffed as he picked up a kunai.

"You destroy my home, kill hundreds of innocent people then have the nerve to ask why am I doing this." He was now facing Naruto.

Naruto weakly lifted his head. "That wasn't me. That was the-"

"IT WAS YOU." The man angrily interrupted. "Don't play stupid and deny what you are. You're nothing but a parasite. A disease that eats away at the life of the village as long as it's still around. You are the Kyubi and your death will finally bring light to this dark village." He threw the kunai at Naruto's gut, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"Scream all you want, no one can save you. The Hokage doesn't care and the villagers will be glad that i'm doing this."

Naruto weakly stared at the man. "I never asked for this. I never asked to have that thing sealed inside of me. I just wanted to be normal and become Hokage so you people can acknowledge me." He said with tears threatening to fall.

The man laughed loudly. "You think becoming Hokage will change anything? No one will let a monster like you have the hat. That's how this little village works." The man came over and slowly pushed the kunai deeper into Naruto's gut. "Respect is earned not given and trust me when I say no one respects a monster like you." When the kunai was hilt deep, he let go.

"Look around you Kyubi." Naruto only stared blankly at the kunai in his gut. "I SAID LOOK" The man grabbed Naruto's hair and made him look around the warehouse. Naruto's good eye slowly widened as he noticed about a hundred or so paper bombs on the walls, ceiling, and ground. "There won't be enough of your taint left for the Anbu to clean up." Naruto at this point was visibly shaking in fear.

"Well this has been a fun experience." The man said as he slammed Naruto's head into the support beam. The man let go of his hair and walked towards the door.

"Please." Naruto croaked out. The man look back as he was grabbing the handle. "I don't want to die."

The man stared at Naruto for what felt like an eternity. "Neither did my daughter." He closed the door, leaving Naruto by himself.

He could only stare as all of the paper bombs started to ignite. 'So my fate is to die in some warehouse.' He looked at the ceiling, anger showing prominently on his features.

'They will all pay for this.'

 **Hokage's Office**

"Is that all?" The Sandaime said smoking his pipe.

"Yes sir. Mizuki has been successfully contained and the forbidden scroll has been secured." The chunin said (doesn't matter how he looks, you won't see him again)

"Alright you're dismiss-" A loud explosion cut off his speech. "What the hell was that?" Sarutobi shot out of his seat as an Anbu member appeared.

"Hokage-sama, a building has been blown up in the warehouse district." The Anbu said kneeling.

Sarutobi grabbed his cloak and turned to the Anbu. " Alright let's go investigate." The Anbu nodded his head and both of them disappeared in a **_Shunshin(Teleportation)_**. When they appeared, they were shocked at the state of the warehouse, if it can be called that anymore. There was nothing left but pieces of rubble in a crater, the explosion taking out 2 other buildings in the vicinity. Multiple Jonin, Chunin, and Anbu were searching the rubble looking for either casualties or the source of the explosion. Kakashi appeared, his headband pulled up revealing his Sharingan.

"Was this an attack on the village?" Sarutobi said, looking at the crater.

"No. There doesn't appear to be anything significant about these buildings." Kakashi said looking at Sarutobi.

"And there isn't enough chakra in the air so someone going overboard with a jutsu is out of the question."

"So paper bombs?"

"Enough to take out three buildings. Whoever set those off must've wanted to destroy something without leaving a trace of it." Sarutobi said looking at Kakashi.

"Or kill someone without leaving a body." Kakashi and Sarutobi turned back to the crater. All of the ninja present turned as pieces of rubble started to move.

The ninja in the area tensed up as a malevolent chakra shot up in the air. The burst of chakra blowing away the rest of the rubble and a few chunin who couldn't react in time. Eyes widened as the red chakra took the form of a fox.

"Shit it's Naruto." Kakashi said, his eyes widening in disbelief

The intensity of the chakra calmed down, allowing the ninja to get a good look at Naruto. His pants were more like shorts. One of his sandals were also missing. His body having suffered the worse in the explosion, being almost burned to a crisp. If it wasn't for the chakra and blond hair, he would be unrecognizable.

'How is he still alive.' Sarutobi said, a feeling of unease washing over him.

Naruto opened his one good eye, showing its blood red color with black slits instead of the normal cerulean color. He looked around at the various ninja around him with a cold, analytic stare. He then turned to Sarutobi, his gaze piercing his soul.

"Hokage-sama." He said, his voice laced with more hatred than Sarutobi thought possible in the happy-go-lucky kid. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed slightly as Naruto took a step towards him. One of the chunin jumped in the crater, his kunai at the ready to take out Naruto. "STOP." Sarutobi yelled but it was for naught

"DIE DEMON FOX." The chunin struck forward, ready to stab Naruto in the heart. Naruto grabbed the man's wrist, shocking everyone as he didn't budge an inch. Faster than the chunin can blink, he was punched in the chest, sending him flying past where he jumped. Naruto smirked, showing off his elongated canines.

"Damn can I talk to the Hokage without fodder interrupting?" He said before facing Sarutobi. "Don't worry. I'm like 90 percent sure he isn't dead." His smirk still present on his face.

"MEN STAND DOWN." Sarutobi yelled before any more ninja jumped in to fight. He faced Naruto, eyes still narrowed. "What is it that you need?"

"Well for starters, I need a hospital because I can kinda sorta hear my skin sizzling." His smirk going away as a hint of annoyance graced his face. Sarutobi eyes didn't lose it's intensity but he also had a look of doubt.

"How do I know I'm talking to the real Naruto." Can't blame him for being unsure. It's not everyday the Kyubi's chakra is released especially with it's jinchuriki still in control. Naruto chuckled, a dark edge in his voice.

"Because Hokage-sama." His eyes narrowed and any hint of amusement was gone of his face. "If I wasn't in control then all of you would be dead at my feet." Sarutobi slightly tensed, his mind drifting towards the attack thirteen years ago. He had no doubt in his mind that if the Kyubi was released right now then there would be even more casualties and Konoha would be in a severely weakened state. Only three people would be capable of containing the beast and two of them were currently away from the village.

"Kakashi take young Naruto to the hospital to get his wounds healed" Sarutobi said his gaze still on Naruto

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Are you sure Hokage-sama? This could be the fox leading us to a false sense of security?"

"If it was the fox in control then I fear we would not be having this conversation right now." Sarutobi sighed. "Now can you please take him?"

Kakashi put his kunai back in it's pouch. "Hai Hokage-sama. " Kakashi walked over to with caution before grabbing his shoulder. Naruto growled, causing Kakashi to tense. Naruto then smirked.

"Just kidding." Kakashi sucked his teeth then they both disappeared in a **_shunshin_**.

Sarutobi sighed again. "ALRIGHT MEN! I NEED THIS AREA REPAIRED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" His voice boomed.

"YES SIR!" Came the response from all of the shinobi present.

 **2 Hours Later**

Sarutobi walked through the hallways of the hospital until he made it to the reception desk of the second floor.

"Hello can you direct me to Naruto Uzumaki's room." The receptionist looked up and smiled "Hai Hokage-sama, he's in room 217." She said pointing towards his left.

"Thank you." He walked down the hallway until he found Kakashi waiting outside the room.

"How is he Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage, his headband covering his left eye.

"He's fine. The doctor injected him with a sedative so he doesn't move around too much and open up his wounds."

"I see." Sarutobi stated.

"He suffered from third degree burns, multiple stab wounds, and severe blunt force trauma to the back of the head."

Sarutobi widened his eyes in disbelief. "Those wounds would kill a normal person."

"Good thing Naruto is far from normal and that the kyubi helped in keeping him alive." Sarutobi nodded his head and opened the door. Naruto was asleep, wrapped up in bandages from head to toe.

"Do you think the seal is weakening?" Kakashi asked now staring at Naruto.

"We can only assume that it is. The change in Naruto-kun's behavior warrants precaution. Who knows how much influence the kyubi has on him."

"Not a lot I hope. Whoever caused this has potentially put Naruto on a different path for better or for worse."

Drip.

The sound of water hitting water was the first thing Naruto heard as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and slightly narrowed his eyes as he noticed his surroundings.

'Strange. I thought I was at the hospital.' He stood up and looked around until he noticed a gate. 'Where the hell am I?' A deep breathing could be heard as he moved closer to the gate. A seal parchment became visible when he stood in front of the gate.

A blood red eye snapped open, slightly startling Naruto.

" **So we meet at last, vessel**." The creature's deep, booming voice echoed throughout the sewer.

Naruto stared at the eye, quickly noticing his body dwarfed it's size.

"You must be the Kyubi." Naruto said, now getting a good look at the tailed beast. The beast was easily larger than what he read in the textbooks. While the books only talked about it being comparable to the Hokage Rock in size, he now found out that was an understatement. Hell, Naruto himself wasn't even half the size of his claws.

" **That's correct. I had hoped we could've had this conversation earlier but this works nonetheless**."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Kyubi?"

" **Is that any way to speak to the one who saved you from that explosion**?"

Naruto just stared, impatience written all over his face.

The kyubi grinned, showing off his massive teeth. " **I can sense your hatred. That overwhelming rage and dormant insanity in your eyes fuels me. It's only a matter of time before you give in to your instincts and kill those that hurt you**."

Naruto smirked "You're right."

" **Aren't you tired of feeling helpless against these worthless piles of flesh and bones? All you have ever been told were lies and half-truths just to keep you in control. You're potential is being wasted just so you can be kept at the bottom of the food chain**."

"Then what do you propose?"

" **As you are right now, you don't have the strength to change anything. But I can fix that. And what better way to give you power than by** "

"Ripping off the seal." Naruto finished causing the kyubi's grin to widen. "I'm not stupid. Releasing you would kill me and I have no interest in dying until I complete my goal."

The kyubi scoffed " **To be Hokage**?" Naruto chuckled.

"No, that dream was my naïve little mind thinking that a position can make people acknowledge me. I don't care for some silly position in a corrupt village."

" **Then what do you want vessel**?" The kyubi smirked, already having an idea it's head.

"A revolution." His voice laced with an icy tone. "We were both put into a position of helplessness due to this corrupt shinobi system. We are used as weapons to satisfy the village's appetite for more power. I want the strength to change this world but." He stepped closer to the gate. "For that to happen, Konoha must burn."

The kyubi laughed, his voice shaking the cage and Naruto's whole subconscious.

" **What makes you think a brat like you can take on the whole village when I, the strongest of the Biju, couldn't do it**?" The kyubi mocked.

Naruto smirked. "Because unlike you, I'm not a fool." The kyubi growled at this statement. "I know I can't destroy Konoha by myself that's why I need your help."

" **Why should I help you brat**?"

"You want to get out of this seal right?" The kyubi scoffed but Naruto knew he was interested. "With power comes knowledge. If I get enough power, I can find a way to release you from this prison that doesn't end in my death." Naruto stated.

" **That sounds promising brat**." The kyubi smirked.

"All you have to do is help me gain power then freedom will be yours."

The kyubi thought about it. A chance to get out of this prison was not something he would pass up.

" **Deal**." Naruto smirked. " **Just remember to keep your end of the bargain brat. I don't take kindly to being tricked**."

"Neither do I Kyubi. But I just need one more thing from you."

" **What would that be**?"

"Information." Naruto crossed his arms. "I need to know who my parents were."

" **What makes you think I would know boy**?" The kyubi said.

"You were sealed in me since birth. And based on what happened earlier with that explosion, you are capable of seeing outside of my body. Now tell me."

The kyubi chuckled. " **You are smarter than you look boy. I like you, far more than I liked my last container**."

Naruto slightly raised his eyebrows. "You were sealed in someone else?"

The kyubi looked at Naruto with a hint of amusement. " **That's right and not just anybody. I was sealed in your mother**."

Naruto was shocked. He didn't expect for there to have been another container of the kyubi, let alone that container being his own mother.

He looked down. "What was her name?" Naruto whispered

" **Her name was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki**." The kyubi said, looking at his container to see his reaction.

He was visibly shaking, whether it was from anger or sadness the kyubi couldn't tell.

"And my father?"

The kyubi sighed. " **Your father was the one who sealed me inside of you. Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime Hokage**."

And just like that, the dam being Naruto's psyche shattered. He couldn't believe it. The first person to screw him over in this world was his own father, the same man he idolized when he wanted to be Hokage.

All of a sudden Naruto burst out laughing, confusing the kyubi.

"That just makes more sense. I always wondered why would the Hokage would pick a random ass baby to become to seal a Biju in." Naruto said after he finished laughing. "Out of all the shit fathers I seen in Konoha, he definitely takes first place."

The kyubi chuckled. ' **This brat isn't half bad**.'

"This also proves that the old man has been lying to me for the longest. Keeping me in the dark just to feed me information when he felt like it was convenient."

" **This world is full of lies and deceit kit.** "

"And I've been brainwashed with those lies from the start." Naruto coldly stated.

" **What do you plan on doing with this information? Does this change your plans**?" The kyubi said.

"No. My issue is more than just petty anger towards the Hokage for lying to me." He clenched his fist. "The abuse I experienced was because of my 'father' and this system that would just shrug that off." He spat out.

"Any village that allows a little boy to starve, to get beaten and tortured, and let the villagers who did it get off with a slap on the wrist should cease to exist." The kyubi could only stare, letting Naruto get his anger out.

"This village needs to burn to the ground and I will be the one to light that torch." He declared, a dark aura flowing around him. The kyubi smirked, pride filling him as he watched the negative emotions flow around him and his container.

' **You foolish humans have no idea what you just caused**.'

 **Alright I finally finished this chapter. When I first came up with the idea of an evil Naruto, I wanted him have a dark sense of humor as a way to cope with the mental and physical abuse he experienced from the villagers. I also wanted him to be cold and calculating in a way that made everyone around him tense. His dark sense of humor will make people think that Naruto is insane but only those who really care will see underneath that cold and twisted layer he surrounded himself in.**

 **And for those who are wondering; yes Naruto will be OP but not right away. I will find a way to make that happen but it won't be for another few chapters or so.**

 **But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
